


Taken For A Ride

by cassandracalls



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But just a little, F/F, NOW NOW NOW, Transphobia, betty cooper is stronger than you, bi bi betty, trans Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Now Betty wouldn't say she was on a bad date, but only because she is far too polite for that. I'm not though. Betty was on a bad date. If only someone would come to her rescue.A story about Betty and Veronica being the bestest of best friends, with a few secrets they keep from each other.This may have been inspired by Betty & Veronica: Vixens (if you don't know it it's a comic about Betty and Veronica starting an all girl biker gang).





	1. All Betts Are Off

It was a Saturday night, as it tended to be at least once a week, once a week at most too, to be fair.

Anyway. It was a Saturday night and Saturday night is when dates happen. Well, dates happen every night but the date we’re talking about was on Saturday night date that involved two teenagers.

Now, if you’re a young man about Riverdale where do you take a girl on a date? Well, if you’re Archie Andrews the answer to that is Pop’s. The answer to that is always Pop’s.

If you’re Betty Cooper, sitting across the booth from said Archie Andrews it turns out the answer is Pop’s. It turns out the answer is always Pop’s. It turns out Archie either had no imagination or had put exactly zero thought into taking Betty out. 

The date, to put it charitably, was not enthralling Betty.

The whole night had a ‘this’ll do’ quality to it that Betty just couldn’t get past. Every single thing about it was just ‘meh’ and that made her feel just ‘meh’. Her polite smile had been getting tighter and tighter as the night wore on and Archie had failed to talk to her rather than at her. She just did not want to be here anymore.

That is when, as though a deity or maybe a Spellman answered her prayers, there was a thunderous sound outside that grew louder before it died down. 

Then the biker walked in. 

No gang colours. No patches. Just leathers that hid all traces of the body beneath and their helmet still on.

It wasn’t that unusual to see a biker, people did pass through Riverdale from time to time. They normally took their helmets off though, and they didn’t tend to carry a second helmet either. So everyone went back to their own nights in their own little worlds (and Betty’s world was feeling very little tonight) but something was a little off. It seemed a little more off when the biker didn’t go to the counter, dismissed the waitress with a shake of their head. A little more off when they just stood there, inscrutable beneath their helmet as they looked around the room.

Even more off when the biker walked over to a table and just stood waiting until the teenage couple sitting there looked up.

 

“Can, can I help you?” Archie said stumbling over the words.

 

The biker didn’t even acknowledge him, instead holding out the spare helmet to the blonde he was with.

Betty looked from the biker, to Archie, to the helmet and almost seemed like she didn’t know exactly what she was going to do.

She smiled brightly, her first genuine smile of night, turned to her now former date.

“Later Arch.” Betty said as she stood up and took the helmet.

Before she took the helmet and stood up.

The biker stood aside to let her pass and as she started to walk out Betty felt a gloved hand give her a light slap on the ass. She had to work very hard to not giggle.


	2. Bett Your Motor Running

A Saturday night after a Summer away.

 

“Ronnie, what the heck?” Betty cried in shock. She didn’t know what to expect when Veronica had asked for help but this wasn’t it. This definitely wasn’t it.

 

“What can I say Cooper? I like the feeling of power between my legs.” She drew out the word legs, turning the s into a hiss.

 

Betty rolled her eyes and grimaced.

“Is this what you did with your summer?”

 

“A little longer than that actually.” Veronica said.

 

“How long?”

 

“You want me to get a tape measure?” That comment earned Veronica a smack. “About a year and a half now.” She took the arm that had smacked her and wrapped herself up in it, curling into Betty’s side.

 

“Okay, two things.” Betty sighed and rested her head on top of Veronica’s. “If this is the first time you’ve had it serviced I will kill you and how could you not tell me?”

 

“Well then,” Veronica snaked her arm around Betty’s waist and gave her a squeeze. “I’d better not answer the first question for my own protection.”

 

“ _ Veronica! _ ”

 

“And as for the second, well sometimes a girl likes to keep her secrets just to make sure she can.”

 

“Well, secret kept, I never knew you had it you. I’m impressed.”

 

“Oh ye of little faith. I still haven’t told anyone about our sleepover when you had that very loud, very wet dr...”

 

“ _ VERONICA! _ ”

 

“and I never will.” Veronica promised with a chastised smile on her face.

 

“Do your parents know?”

 

“About your wet dream? Of course not!”

 

Betty didn’t say anything, but she did fume. A lot.

 

“Oh, you mean about Jolene?”

 

“You named your bike Jolene?”

 

“Well, she  _ could _ have her choice of men but she’s going to end up with Dolly.”

 

“And you’re Dolly Parton?” Betty asked wearily.

 

“Of course!” Veronica beamed. “And Hiram Lodge’s little girl tooling around Riverdale on a motorcycle? He’d never allow it.”

 

“Then how did you?” Betty gestured at the bike.

 

“I saved up for it.”

 

Betty recoiled from Veronica, feeling as though her entire world had turned upside down.

“ _ YOU WHAT??????? _ ”

 

“Oh Betty dearest, so dramatic. It took a while, squirreling away enough to be worth it but not so much Daddy would notice.” Veronica glanced around conspiritoraly and lowered her voice. “I may even have bought a knock-off or two so I could get her quicker.”

 

“Ronnie, I, I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know you could save money.”

 

Veronica ran her fingers along the bike before turning back to Betty.

“And when, Betty Cooper, have you ever known me to fail at anything?” She booped Betty on the nose to punctuate the sentence.

 

“You do tend to succeed.”

 

“I do.” Veronica leant into Betty, Her back pushing into Betty’s chest and wrapped those strong arms around herself. “Just like I managed to pick the best best friend imaginable.”

 

“Fine.” Betty said, with just a hint of fluster to her voice. “I’ll help, of course I’ll help. But, two conditions.”

 

“You and your twos.” Veronica snuggled back into Betty as she spoke.

 

“You have  _ got  _ to teach me how to ride.”

 

“Of course, and?”

 

“You have  _ got _ to learn how to fix it yourself.”

 

Veronica untangled herself and turned around. Just turned around. Didn’t step back or anything, so the girls were still right up against each other.

“I’m hardly the manual labour type.”

 

“If you’re out riding and something happens I need to know you’ll be safe.” Betty said, giving Veronica a look.

 

Veronica placed a hand on Betty’s cheek.

“As though there were any situation you wouldn’t rescue me from.”

 

Betty smiled a little but the look didn’t soften.

 

“Fine.” Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes, finally stepping away from Betty. “It’s not like I could ever say no to you anyway.”

 

“Besides,” Betty said, giving Ronnie a playful shove. “It’ll give you a chance to wear your Christian Dior overalls.”

 

“Oh honey no!” Veronica exclaimed, aghast. “Don’t you know Versace is the designer of the common man.”

 

Giggling, Betty dragged Veronica over to the bike so they could work on it together.


	3. Re-Cooper-ation

The Monday morning after Saturday night date.

 

Archie was at school. The reason Archie was at school was because it was a school day. A lot of other people were at school too, for pretty much the same reason. He was in the hallway, with Jughead and Kevin, hoping to avoid any questions about Saturday night. To say his date with Betty didn’t go the way he expected would be to undersell it. When he tried to call her she hadn’t answered, he’d not even gotten to give her back her coat. The only contact he had gotten was a perfunctory text that said

 

I’m fine, I’m  **_safe_ ** .

 

He didn’t even know you could do italics in text.

So he was standing there, trying to deflect as though his life depended on it whenever the topic of what on earth happened on Saturday (Betty Cooper rode away with a random biker, as if anything else was going to come up). That is when Betty walked past and Archie had the worst idea of his life.

 

“Hey Betts.” He said, as he gave her a light slap on the ass.

 

It did not have the desired effect.

 

Betty spun on her heels and stared at him silently, eyes full of disappointment and hurt. He may have been about to apologies, he may have been about to make a joke of it. Nobody will ever know because before anyone had a chance to do anything there was the sound of fury.

 

“ARCHIBALD ANDREWS HOW DARE YOU!” Veronica yelled, stomping over to him.

 

“Ronnie.” He said meekly. “I just thought…”

 

“Did you? Well that would be a first. Did it hurt?”

 

“What? No, I was just…”

 

“You do not treat anyone like that and you certainly don’t treat  _ Betty _ like that.”

 

“Look, all I…”

 

“If you ever do something like that again I will skin you, not pay someone to skin you, I will do it myself.”

 

“Jeez Ron, she let some random…”

 

The crack echoed around the hall when Veronica slapped him.

 

“Whatever she chooses to do” Veronica’s voice low and full of fury as it bounced around the now silent hallway “and whomever she chooses to do it with does not make her public property.”

 

She stood there, staring at him for a few wordless seconds, nostrils flared in anger, murder in her eyes before she turned away. The way she did it made Archie feel like she was writing him out of existence as he clutched at his rapidly reddening face.

 

“Come Betty.” She said as she linked arms with her. “We have far better places to be.”

 

* * *

 

Veronica found them an empty room with unsurprising ease. Somehow they could always find a private space when they needed to talk, well, almost always, every now and then they would get constantly interrupted as though they were in some low rent romantic comedy.

 

As soon as the door was closed Veronica pulled Betty into a tight hug.

 

“Thanks Ronnie.” She said wrapping her arms around her friend.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Veronica whispered.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“On Saturday night, if I hadn’t then…”

 

Betty stepped out of the hug, placed her hands on Veronica’s shoulders and looked her in the eye with a warm smile on her lips.

“Nope.”

 

“Nope?” Veronica asked.

 

“Nope. You, Veronica Lodge, are my saviour. Saturday night and this morning.”

 

Betty placed a kiss on the top of Veronica’s head, it left the both of them beaming.

 

“Honestly” Veronica said “I have no idea what you ever saw in Archie Andrews.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped, her arms flapped about, her mouth moved but no sound came out.

She took a moment to get her bearings.

 

“What did  _ you _ ever see in him?” She finally managed to say.

 

“Well.” Veronica said, giving her hand a rub (she really did slapped Archie with everything she had). “When the the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful person I know tells me that someone is worth it I tend to believe them.”

 

“Aww, Ronnie.”

 

“You, Elizabeth Cooper, are so brilliant, so radiant that it reflects off everyone around you. We are all just moons to your sun. So, to answer your question, what did I ever see in Archie Andrews? You Betty, I saw you.”

 

Betty sniffed, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

“I...I…” She took a breath before she tried to speak again. “I thought you said no one was allowed to make me cry?”

 

“I did.” Veronica stepped over to Betty. “And they aren’t.” Placed her hands on Betty’s cheeks. “And believe me,” Wiped away Betty’s tears with her thumbs. “I shall be having harsh words with myself over this later.”

 

Betty snort-giggled and collapsed into Veronica, wrapping her arms around her best friend and squeezing as tight as she could as if to make sure nothing could ever get between them.


	4. Lodge-ing A Complaint

Not long before a Saturday night date at Pop’s ends.

youbettybelieveit: ...

veronicanandwill: sweetie?

youbettybelieveit: UGH!!!!!

veronicanandwill: what did archie do?

youbettybelieveit: how did you know?

veronicanandwill: it’s saturday night and you’re frustrated. what else would it be?

youbettybelieveit: I’m that predictable?

veronicanandwill: no, I just know you that well. what did he do?

youbettybelieveit: he called me dependable…

 

veronicanandwill: HE WHAT!!!!!!!!!

veronicanandwill: why that little

veronicanandwill: every second with you is a second of joy and adventure

veronicanandwill: you are an angel, not some family pet!

youbettybelieveit: and safe

veronicanandwill: RIGHT! THAT’S IT! I’M ON MY WAY TO POPS!

youbettybelieveit: I didn’t say Pop’s

Veronicanandwill: it’s ARCHIE ANDREWS he doesn’t have the WIT to take you anywhere else. if he tried his HEAD would EXPLODE!

youbettybelieveit: fair point

veronicanandwill: after tonight he will NEVER call you DEPENDABLE or SAFE again!

youbettybelieveit: what are you planning?

youbettybelieveit: Ronnie????

youbettybelieveit: VERONICAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!


	5. Ronnie-ing Up That Hill

Right after a Saturday night date at Pop’s ended.

 

Betty stepped out of Pop’s and into the autumn air. It was cooler than she’d expected.

It was cooler than she’d expected because she left her jacket inside with Archie and after that spectacular walk out she couldn’t exactly go back and get it. Luckily her ‘mysterious’ savior had thought ahead and handed her a leather jacket. Betty pulled it on gratefully and zipped it up without inspecting it (what an on detail to specify, wonder if that will be mentioned again). After pulling on the helmet Betty mounted the bike and wrapped her arms around the bikers waist and pressed into their back. It felt safe, it felt like home. The bike roared to life. It didn’t sound like home. 

 

As the bike flew along the roads, toward the outskirts of Riverdale, Betty wished something that she had never wished for before in her life. As the wind whipped around her she wished she’d made less of an effort that night. That, like Archie, she’d just worn a pair of jeans and not her New York dress. Her New York dress that only went down to her mid-thigh and which, apparently, made her ‘safe’. Because nothing says ‘safe’ and ‘dependable’ like a mid-thigh length dress. What would she be if it went down to her knees? A dowager? 

She could have carried on fuming but instead she anchored herself in the firmness of the back she was leaning into and let the wind carry her annoyances away.

 

Veronica smiled as she felt Betty’s arms around her waist, felt Betty pushing into her back. Well, that’s not entirely true. She’d been smiling for a while now. She started smiling when she knew exactly how she was going to get Betty out of her dull date and hadn’t stopped. She hadn’t stopped when she sauntered up to Betty in Pop’s and saw the look on Archies face. She certainly hadn’t stopped when Betty took the helmet and stood up. She wished she’d gotten a picture of Archie then. It was the perfect illustration of ‘my world has been turned upside down and I don’t know how to deal with it’. 

And Betty had gotten so much better at this, she was leaning into the turns with Veronica properly now, and her grip around Veronica’s waist was a lot more confident and a lot less bisecting you in terror. Veronica smiled, well continued to smile but another layer of smile was added to it, as she thought about the surprise she had for Betty.

 

When Veronica stopped the bike there was grass beneath them and trees dotted around.

Betty slid off the bike and stretched out, happy she’d managed to avoid flashing everyone they had passed. Her outfit was not picked with riding in mind. She took off her helmet and placed it in Veronica’s extended hand before unpinning her hair. The helmet had not been kind to her updo.

 

“Wow Ronnie! That was…” Betty began to say before being distracted by the view. 

They were outside of Riverdale and above it. Betty looked down at all the lights of their hometown. The streetlights twinkled like stars with the headlights of what little traffic was on the road traveling between them. Patches of colour shone here and there from the towns various neon signs. It was beautiful, and it took Betty’s breath away. 

When she turned away from the nighttime vista Veronica had just finished laying a blanket on the ground for them. She tilted her head and cocked a quizzical eyebrow at Veronica.

 

“It’s Saturday night and you’re on a date.” Veronica spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Do you honestly think I’d let my best girl have anything other than a spectacular night?”

 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Betty said with a wide smile as she stepped toward Veronica and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

 

“hgnff. Ribs! Betty, I have ribs!”

 

“Sorry Ronnie.” Betty said. Once she’d loosened her grip and Veronica no longer felt like her bones were being fused together she returned the hug, hand sliding up Betty’s back until her fingertips were playing with the hair at the base of Betty’s skull.

 

Betty slouched into Veronica, like she always did when Veronica played with her hair like that, and let out a contented noise, like she always did when Veronica played with her hair like that.

 

“Right,” Veronica said, stepping back and gripping Betty’s arms, “sit.”

 

Betty made a sad little whine, like she always did when Veronica stopped playing with her hair like that, and allowed herself to be shooed over to the blanket. She gave her legs a rub as she lowered herself down, realising just how cold her bare legs had gotten.

 

“Oh Betty dearest.”

 

Betty turned around just in time to get a face full of fabric.

 

“Ronnie! What the… are these leggings?”

 

“Wouldn’t want you getting cold now would we.”

 

“Okay,” Betty said as she slipped of her shoes and pulled on the leggings, “you are officially my most considerate date ever.”

 

“You may also want to check your jacket.” Veronica said as she turned back to her bike. She’d turned away partially to get the food for their impromptu picnic, and partially to hide the weird smile-grimace that had spread across her face. She was happy with the compliment, but having just put in the tiniest amount of forethought into the night should not have made Betty gush so much. That girl was clearly selling herself short and expecting far too little from other people. Veronica took a few quiet breaths and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She was not going to have Betty’s night ruined by other people’s inadequacies, especially people who weren’t even there.

 

Betty had stood up so she could get into the ballistic leggings Ronnie had hurled at her. She was glad it was just the two of them, her dress didn’t leave much room for decency when it came to putting on leggings. But the task done as quickly as possible and her dress smoothed back down she shrugged off the leather jacket and turned it over in her hands.

 

“Oh Ronnie!” Betty said breathlessly. She couldn’t see Veronica, but she just knew the other girl was smirking.

The back of the jacket was embroidered, two words with an unfinished frame of flowers and hearts. 

It read:

 

Best 

Bett 

 

“I love it, it’s beautiful!”

 

“It’ll be better once I’ve finished it.”

 

“You did this?” There was surprise in Betty’s voice.

 

“You didn’t think I’d let my best girl on a bike in just any old leathers now did you?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d have any leathers for me at all.”

 

“It was meant to be a surprise.” Veronica said.

 

“Well, mission accomplished, consider me surprised.”

 

“Oh good. Piece of advice, if you ever learn embroidery. Don’t start with leather! Now, I didn’t bring much, what with your urgent need for a rescue and all, but, I do have some pate, cheese and crackers.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Betty said as she pulled her personalised jacket back on and sat back down.

 

“I may even have a smidge of wine.”

 

“ _ Veronica! _ ” There was a definite warning to Betty’s tone.

 

“Yes?” Veronica deliberately ignored the definite warning.

 

“I wouldn’t let you drink and drive with a car let alone on a bike!”

 

“Good thing only one of us is driving then.”

 

“Yeah, and I have to cling on to her.”

 

“Oh relax Betty, you having a glass of wine isn’t going to be the death of us…” Veronica paused and gave Betty a wicked grin, “probably.”

 

It didn’t, there was a total lack of either of them dying that night.”


	6. Veronican You Just Not

The Monday afternoon after a Saturday night date.

 

So far the day at school had been. Well it had very much been. There had been talk and questions and looks, so very many looks. News of Betty’s doomed date with Archie had spread fast. To be fair, it hadn’t even waited until Monday to spread, but everyone being in one place certainly didn’t slow it down. It might have been all anyone talked about. Normally it would have been. 

But then Veronica happened. 

As she so often did.

Veronica’s little altercation with Archie changed the headlines and Biker Betty took a backseat to Vicious Veronica.

 

It was fine. 

It was expected. 

It was hardly the first time Veronica had been at the centre of whispers and looks. She could deal. 

She had poise. She had grace. 

She didn’t let emotion show on her face. She was practiced at just letting it all roll off her back.

 

Then Reggie happened.

Maybe he just wanted to stick up for his friend, Archie, or maybe he’d just been waiting for the opportunity. Or maybe his allowance had just been cut and he wanted and easy target the vent at. It didn’t really matter, whatever the reasons the outcome was the same.

 

Two hallway altercations within six hours of each other. Veronica was having a very special day.

 

It was the end of the day and the hallway wasn’t crowded, per say, but there were enough people milling around to give them an audience (not that Veronica could do anything audience free that day it would seem). 

She was putting her books into her locker, looking forward to going home and changing so she could, lord help her, work on her bike, when there was a rattly thump to her right. Glancing around her locker door she could see Reggie standing there leering at her. His expression was somewhere between a sneer and a smirk and Veronica paid him all of the attention he was worth. 

Absolutely none. 

Coincidentally that was the exact opposite of the amount of attention Reggie wanted. After these circumstances didn’t change he put his hand on Veronica’s locker and pushed it closed.

 

Veronica let out a frustrated sigh and slowly turned to him with an imperious look, and no one could do imperious looks like Veronica Lodge.

“Need something Reggie?” Veronica said. ‘Like to be somewhere else.’ Veronica didn’t say.

 

“What was with the fireworks this morning,” and he leant in toward her, making his voice stage low in that ‘I’m pretending other people won’t hear me’ way, “Ron?”

 

Veronica stiffened and was utterly silent for a moment before she responded. Her imperious gaze turned murderous and her voice had more ice in it than the tundra.

“That is not my name.”

 

“Right, sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry, maybe because he wasn’t. “What did you hit Archie for?”

 

“Is laying your hands on a woman without permission not enough of a reason?” When Veronica spoke she did so with the voice of someone desperately trying to contain her temper.

 

“Aw, come on Ron, he was just messing around.”

 

Veronica’s hand slammed against her locker, the sudden noise startling people into silence, they stopped pretending they weren’t watching then and just looked at the two of them with a hunger for the drama that was unfolding.

 

“I did not go through tens of thousands of dollars worth of surgery to be called Ron.” There was venom in her voice as she spat out the last word. Veronica wasn’t shouting, but she wasn’t trying to be quiet either. It was the voice that happened when you had enough anger in you that you just skipped past shouting.

 

“Whoa, whoa,” Reggie put his hands up in a mock apologetic gesture. “Chill Ro…”

 

He was cut off by Veronica’s perfectly manicured finger jabbing at his face.

 

“If you call me that one more time I will punch you in the throat.” Her voice was a low growl as she spoke to him, then she turned and spoke louder as she addressed everyone around them. “If anyone calls me that I will punch them in the throat!”

 

Her glare passed over all the people openly watching her before it landed back on Reggie, daring him to say something. He had far too much of a smile on his face for someone who should have been taking her seriously.

 

Reggie was about to say something that would get him punched in the throat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It had a strong grip, it didn’t hurt. But it didn’t hurt in that way that tells you it very easily could. He turned round to see Betty standing there, looking to all the world like she’d just put a friendly hand on a friend’s shoulder in a friendly way, because they were friends. Nothing in her face said ‘I will break your shoulder if you don’t stop’ but her grip certainly suggested it.

 

“Reggie,” Betty said, tightening her grip slightly with no discernible effort, “be nice.”

 

Reggie’s look flicked between Betty’s face and her hand on his shoulder. He decided to choose his next words with care.

 

“Sorry Veronica.” He said in that perfunctory way people who aren’t actually sorry but know they have to apologise do.

 

Veronica just stared at the point on this throat she wanted to punch.

 

“Come on Vee, we have plans.” Betty said as she linked arms with Veronica.

 

You could see the anger leech out of Veronica the second Betty touched her. She looked at Betty and smiled the smile that looking at Betty always made her smile and said,

“Let’s go.” Before giving Reggie one last look of revulsion.

 

As they walked away Betty looked over her shoulder at Reggie and gave a little shake of her head. She looked at him like she was disappointed.


	7. Getting Betty With Practice

The Monday evening after a Saturday night date.

 

“There is oil on me.” Veronica said with dismay.

 

“You say that every time you do this.” There was a teasing routine to Betty’s voice when she spoke, as though they’d already had this exact conversation many times before. 

They had, in fact, already had this conversation many times before.

 

“That’s because whenever I do this I end up with oil on me.”

 

“Well you’ll just have to be a big girl and finish the job. You can wash it off when you’re done.”

 

“don’t like having oil on me” Veronica grumbled under her breath as she went back to work on her bike. 

 

Betty covered her mouth so Veronica wouldn’t hear her giggle at the mini tantrum. It was the exact same routine every time they did this.

Veronica would try and get out of doing. What she so delightfully called ‘manual labour’.

Betty would insist. At this point she didn’t even have to say anything, just give Veronica a particularly pointed look.

Veronica would find herself unable to say no to Betty.

Betty would decide what they would be working on that day.

Veronica would give her a sour look and pretend that she didn’t enjoy what she was ‘being unreasonably forced into’ doing.

Veronica would forget to pretend that she wasn’t enjoying herself.

Veronica would remember to pretend that she wasn’t enjoying herself and complain about having oil on her.

Betty would usher her back to work and hide her giggle.

Veronica would carry on working happily until Betty stopped her for the night.

 

Today Betty had Veronica going over the break lines and replacing the brake pads. Veronica wasn’t going to stop when she was done. Betty was used to this behaviour by now and had started watching very carefully as Veronica neared the end of her allotted task. 

The second Veronica had finished she felt a shoe prodding her lightly in the ribs. She looked up to see Betty holding a moist towel in one hand and a bottle of coke (diet to be specific) in the other. She pushed herself away from her bike and on to her feet, narrowing her eyes at Betty in mock annoyance before she remember she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying herself. That’s the point they both started laughing without trying to hide it from the other.

Veronica thanked Betty for the drink ass she was shooed away from the bike so Betty could inspect her work.

 

“You’re getting really good at this Ronnie. Perfectly serviceable, wouldn’t get you killed if you used it. Just one thing (let’s just pretend that I know enough, or really anything at all, about automobiles to have written something here. Please and thank you). So if you just (I refer you back to my previous parenthesis) it’s perfect.”

 

Veronica stood there with an indifference that was so intense it was clear she was absorbing each and every one of Betty’s words and actions.

 

“I would have punched him in the throat you know.” Veronica said as they were cleaning up their weekly mechanical mess.

 

“I know, but you didn’t have to.” Betty said. She kept her voice carefully neutral. This could be a tricky topic at times and Betty didn’t want Veronica to dwell on it. But we’ll get into that in a moment, it’s a digresion that wouldn’t work well within the flow of a conversation.

 

“I will at some point.” Veronica said. “He’ll want a punching bag again.”

 

“No  _ you _ won’t. Wanna know why?”

 

“Enlighten me.” There was a chill in Veronica’s voice that didn’t tend to come out around Betty. This was a subject that put her on edge, for obvious reasons.

 

“Me.” Betty said with absolute conviction.

 

“You?” Veronica wasn’t sure where this was going but it had thawed the chill in her voice.

 

Betty stepped up to Veronica’s back and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist and rested her chin on Veronica’s shoulder before she responded.

“Yep, me. If Reggie says anything to you, if anyone says anything then you get me and I’ll deal with them.”

 

Veronica relaxed back into the embrace and tilted her head to rest on Betty’s.

“Even if that means punching someone in the throat?”

 

“Even if.” Betty said, giving her a squeeze.

 

Veronica let out a happy puff of air.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

 

“Good.” Betty said, kissing Veronica on the top of her head before letting go. The letting go elicited a plaintive squeak from Veronica. “Now help me clean up so we can eat.”

 

Anyway, back to our little digression.

When Veronica had come out it was with the benefit of very supportive parents (hence the tens of thousands of dollars of surgery) and some good friends and some not so good friends.

There had been remarks. Betty heard the remarks. Betty did not like the remarks. Betty had words with The people who were making the remarks she didn’t like. All of the words she had with people were very polite. She was Betty Cooper after all. But the words had also been very firm. And it did work. For the most part. But there would always be people who needed that extra push. That’s when Cheryl happened. It wasn’t where Betty had expected to find support. It’s wasn’t like Cheryl and Veronica were friends. They were barely even cordial with each other. But if anyone said anything about Veronica, Cheryl stepped in. Well, less stepped and more barged. Cheryl made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that such behaviour would not stand. She had the social cachet to pull it off. Also, it helped that she knew everyone’s secrets. No one was entirely sure how she knew, but Cheryl Blossom knew. She was the mutually assured destruction of Riverdale High.

See what I mean about it trashing the flow of the conversation?


	8. A Lodge-ical Response

The Wednesday night after a Saturday night date.

 

Mondays were when Betty taught Veronica how to care for her bike.

Wednesdays were when Veronica taught Betty how to ride.

 

Betty loved it, she hadn’t taken to riding as well as Veronica had to ‘manual labour’ but she loved every second of it and, unlike Veronica, was honest about loving it.

Veronica was enjoying herself too. Betty was so much fun to teach, was always rapt with attention when ever Veronica said, well, anything. She was just so earnest in her desire to learn that Veronica looked forward to Wednesdays just as much as she did.

And afterwards they went to Pop’s to eat, because of course they did. 

Don’t worry, they weren’t on a date so it was fine (or do worry because they weren’t on a date, I guess it all depends on what kind of story you’re after). Besides, I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that Veronica has higher standards than just ‘turning up at Pop’s like you would any other day’.

 

They were opposite each other in a booth, emptied plates in front of them.

 

“You know,” Veronica said, “we’re going to have to find you a bike of your very own at some point.”

 

Betty looked at her with a very particular half smile that Veronica described as ‘belonging to a goddess of mischief’.

“Yeah, I definitely have the money for that and my folks would jump at the chance to buy me a motorcycle.”

 

Veronica had a sparkle in her eye.

 

“Veronica?” Betty asked a not-quite-warning in her tone.

 

“hmmm?” Veronica fluttered her lashes, all innocence and smiles.

 

“What are you planning?”

 

“Not a single thing.”

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

Veronica put her hand to her chest in an innocent fashion.

 

Betty gave her a look.

 

“Perish the thought.” Veronica said. “There’s only so much I can squirrel away without Daddy noticing.”

 

“Good!” Betty said as she stood up to head for the bathroom.

 

Veronica smiled to herself, she was definitely planning something. She was about to check her phone when the bulk of a body arrived at her table. The bulk of a very unwelcome body.

 

“Something I can help you with Reginald?” Veronica asked, paying him exactly as little attention as possible.

 

“I just wanted to apologise for Monday. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. He sounded sincere, looked contrite enough too. He hadn’t used her actual name, but then he hadn’t called her anything else either. Maybe Cheryl had been working her magic or maybe he just realised how collosal of an ass he was being. Either way, Veronica Lodge was always capable of being the bigger person.

 

“Thank you Reggie.” She made sure she looked at him when she spoke. A smile on her face and her voice genuine.

 

“You’re welcome Ron.” His facade didn’t slip until the last word.

 

Veronica shot out of the booth, banging her knee on the way up. She didn’t notice. She did notice the bruise it left later though. Fists clenched and incandescent with rage that was all focused on Reggie Mantle.

 

“What did I say would happen if you called me that again?” Veronica’s voice was almost a growl.

 

Reggie just laughed in response. That did not help Veronica’s mood.

 

She punched him in the throat. Well, she tried to. He knew it was coming. Grabbed hold of her wrist, didn’t let go when she tried to pull away.

 

“Clam down Ron, you don’t want to…”

 

He was going to say ‘make a scene’, instead he found himself lying sideways across the booth Veronica had just been sitting at, pain exploding in his head. 

He’d also let go of Veronica’s wrist.

 

Reggie lifted a confused hand to his face. It felt tender and there was going to be one hell of a bruise there tomorrow.

He looked up to see Betty standing above him. She did not look happy.

 

When people think about Betty there are a number of places their minds go. That she’s kind, that she’s generous and attractive. They may think about her abilities as a mechanic or a baseball player. They don’t think about how strong she is. About just how muscular and well defined her arms are. About the speed of her fastball or that she can lift a small engine out of a car if she needs to. If she wanted to Betty Cooper could kick your ass.

 

Reggie had never thought about this before. Reggie was lucky Betty didn’t break his jaw. Pop’s had very much gone silent, not that the three of them noticed. Betty and Veronica were kind of wrapped up in something else. Reggie was more focused on the ringing in his ears than the general noise level when Betty grabbed him with one hand and hauled him out of the booth. Reggie thought he was about to get hit again but instead Betty pushed him aside so she could get to her and Veronica’s things. Handing Veronica her coat and bag, she linked arms with her and walked away from Reggie as though he wasn’t even there.

 

Veronica stopped to pay on the way out, leaving a generous tip and saying,

“The food was wonderful as always.” as they left.

 

Once they stepped outside Betty pulled Veronica closer and whispered into her ear,

“sorry I didn’t punch him in the throat.”


	9. You’ll NeVeronica Believe It

The Saturday afternoon after a Wednesday night punch.

 

Betty was about to fix a car. This was not unusual behavior for her. It’s something that happens when you’re a skilled mechanic and generous with your time. 

Besides, Kevin always made good food for people when they were doing him a favour.

 

Veronica was lounging against the wall in Kevin’s garage, paying far more attention to how Betty looked in her dungarees and bandana than the conversation Betty and Kevin were having. She had a studied disinterested look on her face, for what did Veronica Lodge care about engine repair? She didn’t, she had certainly not spent the past several months learning how to strip and rebuild an engine. Not her!

 

“Hey Ronnie.”

 

Veronica’s eyes snapped away from the very well defined muscles of Betty’s arm and picked some point in the middle distance to unfocus on.

 

“Archie.” Her voice was positively friendly, in a bored-what-am-I-doing-here kind of way.

Her icy demeanor toward him had thawed considerably since she’d slapped him. It helped that he had apologised profusely and seemed to understand what he was apologising for.

It also helped that Archie had clearly been jealous of Veronica without knowing it was Veronica he was jealous of. That little fact may have amused her.

 

“Wasn’t expecting you today.” Archie said as he found some wall next to her to lean against.

 

“hmm?” Veronica hummed while not looking a Betty.

 

“Well, you know, you’re about as useless with cars as I am.” Archie said with a smile.

 

Veronica turned to him, giving Archie an arched eyebrow and a knowing smile.

 

“Oh no.” He said with a laugh. “I’m about to be destroyed aren’t I?”

 

“Betty,” Veronica said, not turning her gaze away from Archie, “be a dear and start the engine.”

 

Betty paused her conversation with Kevin to look over at them. They looked like they were being friendly enough. Actually friendly, not that venomous I’m-about-to-destroy-you kind of friendly that Veronica could do.

After a puzzled look Betty started the car. 

I made noises an engine in good working order should not make.

When Betty shut it down Veronica was still looking at Archie.

 

“There’s something wrong with the fuel injector.” Veronica said.

 

Pride flashed across Betty’s face for the briefest of moments before she remembered Veronica’s new found passion was their little secret.

“Yep.” She said instead. “Sounds like it to me. For starters anyway.”

 

Archie stared wide eyed at Veronica.

“How did you? Betty already told you right?”

 

“Nope,” Betty called from the car, “I only just found out Arch.”

 

“Then how?”

 

“Must just be a case of manifold destiny darling.” Veronica said.

 

Archie rolled his eyes.

“Are you just living to blow my mind these days?”

 

“Oh Archie.” Veronica said as she smoothed out his rumpled shirt collar. “It’s not all about you.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Archie said, holding his hands up in defeat with a chuckle.

 

When Betty and Kevin resumed their conversation Archie got a sad smile on his face.

 

“Ronnie.” His voice was low.

 

“mmm?” Veronica looked at him.

 

“I, I’m sorry about Reggie. What he did. He should never. I’m sorry Ronnie, I just wanted you to know I had nothing to do with that.”

 

Veronica looked at Archie for a moment before taking his face in her hands.

 

“Thank you.” She said, pulling him down so she could kiss his forehead.

 

When she let him go he had a big goofy grin on his face and a perfect lipstick print on his forehead.

She didn’t tell him about either.


	10. DisLodged

The Monday morning after a Saturday afternoon of unexpected engine knowledge.

 

Veronica was waiting for Betty by the girls locker-room when she spotted her not favourite person stalking down the hall.

She gave Reggie a sour-sweet smile and a wave. He ignored her and she smirked.

Reggie did not look happy. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised. It looked like eating and talking would hurt. Good! 

But it was more than just that. He’d had a date on Saturday, or should’ve. 

Reggie had been stood up. 

He hadn’t even been able to get hold of Brigitte over the weekend.

This was not how Reggie Mantle’s life went.

 

“What the hell!” Reggie exclaimed when Brigitte emerged with some cheerleaders.

 

“Oh, sorry Reggie, what was that?” Brigitte said as though she hadn’t noticed him there.

 

“Where were you on Saturday? And the rest of the weekend?” Reggie asked, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“Huh, must have forgot to cancel.” She said as she walked away with the other girls.

 

Reggie looked like he was about to stomp after them when Betty and Cheryl walked out.

 

“Oh Reeeeginallld.” Cheryl called to him in a sing song voice before he could leave.

 

He turned and almost glared at her. He managed to stop himself, it was generally not a good idea to glare at Cheryl.

 

“What is it?” He snapped.

 

Betty went and stood by Veronica, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a squeeze while Cheryl sauntered over to Reggie.

 

“It’s not going to happen.” Cheryl said.

 

“What?”

 

“Anything. With anyone. You are done.” Reggie looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about, mostly because he didn’t. “You’re out in the cold. You treat one of the girls at Riverdale like that then we will have nothing to do with you.”

 

“But, but I didn’t do anything to one of the girls.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes flashed poison at him as she prodded him in the chest to punctuate each and every word.

“You. *prod* Don’t. *prod* Treat. *prod* Veronica.*prod* Like. *prod*That.*prod* Have a lonely year. Toodles.” And she walked away giving him a dismissive little wave.

 

Betty leant over and whispered in Veronica’s ear.

“see, told you you didn’t need to punch him in the throat.”


	11. Betty Take A Closer Look

A Monday evening after a Monday morning vanishing social life.

 

“You know,” Veronica said as she waved her hand dismissively, “I don’t really feel like working on my bike tonight.”

 

“Do we have to go through this every week Ronnie?” Betty asked with a weary sigh.

 

“Well, yes, but we’re not going through it tonight” Veronica said, walking behind her bike to something covered by a sheet.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Why Betty, dearest, I don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

 

“Veronica!”

 

Veronica just fluttered her eyelashes with all the innocence in the world.

 

“Veronica Lodge you tell me what you did this instance!”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Fine, just ruin the suspense then. I swear, you are just so ‘now now now’ Betty Cooper.”

 

Betty just glared at her.

 

“I may have gotten you a little something.” Veronica said.

 

Betty continued to glare.

 

Veronica walked behind her bike to a something covered by a sheet. The sheet was hanging off it in a suspiciously bike shaped way.

Veronica pulled the sheet away with a flourish to reveal a suspiciously bike looking thing.

“Ta-dah!” Veronica said.

 

“...” Betty said.

“...” Betty said again.

“Veronica!” Betty said, managing words this time. “I told you not to do that.” Her voice was a mixture of stern and loving as she approached her gift, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

 

The closer she got the less bike like it seemed to be. If it looked like that than who knew what kind of condition the engine was in.

“Ronnie, there is no way that is road worthy.”

 

“Well of course not. New bikes aren’t cheap, not even for me.” Veronica took hold of Betty’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “I thought we could fix it up together. I hope you realise that I went to a junkyard for you!”

 

Betty didn’t say anything, because what was there to say? Besides, it felt like if she said anything she might cry and she didn’t want Ronnie to have to have harsh words with herself. Instead she just wrapped her arms around Veronica and pulled her into a tight hug .

 

Veronica smiled at the reaction as she was lifted off the floor and she let her body melt into Betty as her feet dangled uselessly in the air.


	12. A Safe Bett

The Wednesday evening after a Monday evening gift.

 

“Ready to ride?” Betty asked with a gleam in her eye.

 

“You’re not quite ready Elizabeth, darling.” Veronica looked her up and down as she spoke.

 

Betty made an ‘oh-come-on’ gesture.

 

“Here.” Veronica said, pressing an elegantly wrapped parcel to Betty’s chest.

 

“Because you haven’t gotten me enough this week?”

 

“Just open it.” Veronica said, dismissing Betty’s protests with a gesture.

 

Betty harrumphed but opened her gift anyway. 

Inside was a full set of riding leathers. Veronica had finished embroidering the jacket, the floral frame around ‘Best Bett’ had been filled in and a vine pattern went from a point at the elbows and traveled down, widening until it fully circled the cuffs

 

“Ronnie,” Betty gasped, “it’s beautiful!”

 

“Nothing but the best for my forever girl, and besides, safety first.”


	13. I Ronnie Dance With Somebody

The Saturday afternoon after a Wednesday night jacket.

 

Betty stood outside the Lodge residence, waiting for Smithers to open the door listening to the music seeping through the door from inside.

Smithers didn’t answer the door. Veronica did.

 

“Elizabeth, darling,” Veronica said as she grabbed Betty by the hand and dragged her into both the house and the swing music within it, “we’ll just have to get you out of those clothes.”

 

“Ronnie, since when do you answer the door and why do I have to take my clothes off?” Betty asked, giggling as Veronica spun her to the music.

 

“Well,” Veronica dipped Betty as she spoke, “The parents are away and the staff all have the day off so it’s just the two of us.”

 

“And my clothes?” Veronica twirled for her.

 

“Is that not reason enough?”

 

“Ronnie!” Betty stopped dancing and tried not to grin. She was far more successful with not dancing than she was with not grinning.

 

“Fine, have it your way.” Veronica continued to dance around her. “You look amazing, as always, but I’m having an absolutely fifties day and I have the perfect dress for you.”

 

Betty put her hand out for Veronica and they danced toward the bedroom.

 

“For a moment there I thought you were trying to get me naked.”

 

“Give it time darling.”


	14. Comfortable Lodge-ings

The Saturday night after a very fifties Saturday of dancing.

 

They may have had the house to themselves but they still ended up in Veronica’s room. It was the best place to be after all. 

Veronica knew that because it was the space that belonged to her and no one else.

Betty knew that because it was the one place she was completely surrounded by Ronnie, by the feel and smell of her.

 

They were sticky with sweat, matching dresses clinging to them, and still giddy from all their dancing.

Veronica perched on her vanity while Betty flopped down on the bed. They both held homemade sundaes, Betty’s was a simple affair but Veronica’s was piled high with everything they could get their hands on.

 

“You sure you’ve got enough stuff their Ronnie?”

 

Veronica shrugged.

“A good sundae is like a good girl.”

 

Betty scooted back so she was leaning against the wall and tucked her legs under her dress while she gave Veronica a quizzical look.

 

“Needs a proper topping.”

 

Betty snorted. She had never been so glad to have not had a mouthful of ice cream in her life.

“You made that monster just so you could say that didn’t you?”

 

“I would never!” Veronica said, but the gleam in her eyes and the lilt of her smile told a different story.

 

“I worry for whoever you have sex with.” Betty chuckled with a shake of her head.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, how dare you!” Veronica said as she took long, languorous steps toward the girl on her bed. “I shall never have sex. If someone is ever deserving enough to be granted access to my body they won’t just want me. They will need me. Urgently. Desperately. More than air, more than life there will be me. Me. Me. Screaming, clawing, more more more, now now  _ fucking _ now.”

 

Betty swallowed, hard and Veronica put two fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head back until the girls were looking into each others eyes.

 

“I am Veronica Lodge. I will not simply ‘have sex’.”

 

“...” Betty said. She had intended for there to be words but they didn’t quite happen. She cleared her throat and tried again. Her voice worked a lot better on the second try.

“Okay, you won’t have sex, you’ll…” Betty made a gesture to encompass the word she didn’t say.

 

“I swear Betty Cooper, one day you will say the word fuck and it will be so glorious. On that day the angels will weep with the sheer orgasmic joy of it.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like you’re trying to get me naked again.”

 

Veronica leant in that little bit closer and pressed her lips to Betty’s forehead, leaving a clear lipstick impression when she pulled away before stepping back to her vanity and picking up her ice cream.

 

“Before I finish my properly topped sundae?”

 

“Veronica Lodge, you are incorrigible.”

 

Veronica smirked around a mouthful of ice cream.

 

“And,” Betty continued, “I disagree.”

 

“You don’t think my sundae is properly topped?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes.

“Not about that. About sex. I get what you mean and the screaming now now now is great. But sex is more than just that. It’s fun and silly and comforting and no one on this planet doesn’t pull a ridiculous face when they orgasm.”

 

“Betty have you? You have! Who did you? What was his…” Veronica studied Betty as she asked. “Her… Their? Their. You had sex with an enbie. No. Yes? Yes! But not just. You had multiple partners! Why Elizabeth Cooper you…”

 

“I swear Ronnie, you had better not be about to call me a slut!”

 

Veronica virtually dropped her sundae and strode over to Betty, taking the other girl’s face in her hands and gazing into her eyes.

 

“I would never.” Veronica spoke with absolute conviction, she let Betty go before continuing. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a slut. If you want to slut it up then you go ahead, and anyone who has a problem with that will have to answer to me.”

 

“Thanks Ronnie.” Betty said, leaning into her friend and giving her the kind of awkward half hug you give someone you love when you’re sitting cross legged on a bed with a sundae in one hand.

 

“I was going to say ‘you dark horse you’.” Veronica said, returning the hug in a much less awkward fashion. “So, you’re a good girl, did you get a good topping?”

 

“Veronica!” Betty broke off the hug to swat at her, she might have seemed annoyed if she weren’t laughing.

 

Veronica grabbed her sundae and sat down next to Betty.

“Want to talk about it?”

 

Betty looked contemplative for a moment.

“I’m all sweaty from dancing, wearing an awesome dress and eating ice cream on my best friend’s bed. I can’t think of a more perfect time to talk about it.”

 

“So?” Veronica asked.

 

“So?” Betty teased until she got an elbow in the ribs. “Fine, okay, okay. So, you know I was away for the summer.”

 

“UGH! Dullest summer of my life! You are never allowed to leave me for that long again.” Betty waited for Veronica’s brain to catch up. “IN THE SUMMER! And you never told me!”

 

“Well, sometimes a girl likes to keep her secrets just to make sure she can.”

 

“I, wait, how dare you use my own words against me Elizabeth Cooper! My petard is for hoisting other people on, not myself.” Veronica pouted.

 

“You want me to carry on or you want to keep making what you think are clever jokes?”

 

“I don’t think they’re clever jokes Betty, they  _ are _ clever jokes!”

 

Betty didn’t say anything.

 

“Carry on.” Veronica said, resting her head on Betty’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.I was in New York, stopping at Chic’s for the summer. Now, only three people know this next thing. Me Chic and Polly so you had better not tell anyone.” Veronica rolled her eyes at the ridiculous notion that she would ever let slip one of Betty’s secrets. “Chic was away, I had his place to myself for all but the first and last week of the summer.” Veronica raised her eyebrows at this revelation. “Only I didn’t want it to myself, not exactly.”

 

“Had someone in mind did we?”

 

“Are you gonna let me tell you or do I get to keep my secrets?”

 

Veronica mimed locking her mouth closed.

 

“Thank you.” Betty said with a light kiss to the top of Veronica’s head.


	15. A Beth Of Fresh Air

The Summer before a Saturday night date.

 

“I didn’t want Chic’s place to myself because I didn’t want to be me. (Veronica’s arm around Betty’s waist tightened in a worried/supportive kinda way.) Nothing like that, promise. I’m happy with who I am. To not have all of the stuff that comes with being Betty, to just let go and do things that Betty wouldn’t. Yes Veronica, I know exactly what you’re thinking and no, ‘like sex’ is not where I was going. I just kind of ended up arriving there. So, I decided I wasn’t going to be Betty in New York, I was Beth. I was still me, but with the freedom to not have to worry about what Betty would do. (Veronica gave her a quick squeeze.)

Turns out Beth was really similar to Betty. Just changing your name doesn’t change who you are. (A shoulder bump from Veronica.) Which, yes, I know you know that. It also doesn’t help if there’s no one around to call you Beth. After a week I was still being so utterly Betty so I decided to do something about it. See, betty dresses like betty but Beth? Beth dresses like Ronnie dresses Betty, Risque Ronnie in particular. Beth has her hair up and not all of her shoes are sensible. I must sound like I lost my mind. (Veronica shook her head and nuzzled into Betty’s neck.) Swear? (Veronica nodded.) So, Beth got herself a new dress, the dress Betty was wearing when a mysterious biker rescued her from a terrible date. (Veronica started to snigger and put her hand over her mouth.) It’s okay, I’ll allow it.

Beth also got herself a pair of thigh highs with three inch heels! (A sharp intake of breath came from Veronica.) Don’t push it. And new Beth with her new wardrobe wanted to do something new. Unfortunately old Betty had no idea what that meant so new Beth told old Betty to be quiet and let her think. It’s New York, there’s always something to do in New York!

I may have ended up at a silent rave. It was okay, not old Betty’s kind of thing. It wasn’t really new Beth’s thing either, but the main thing is I tried it. I went to a silent rave on my own and kinda had fun.

So that was it, I was going to be Beth and I was going to have fun. Do things I wouldn’t normally do.

About a week after Beth was, well, born, I guess? I went to the natural history museum. (Veronica poked her in the ribs playfully.) Look, Beth may do things that Betty doesn’t, but she still loves museums! Anyway, at the museum I see someone and there’s something about them you know? They stood out, but they were so naturalistic about it that it made everyone around them look out of place. They carried if of so effortlessly too, kinda made me think of you. (Another shoulder bump.) You’re welcome. Betty wanted to talk to them. Beth did. Their name is Max, and you were right, they’re an enby. How did you do that? (Veronica made a gesture that said she wasn’t allowed to talk. Betty may have smacked her.) I just went over and said hi. And max was sweet, Max was so sweet. We ended up going around the museum together and then getting coffee and at some point I stopped hearing what they were saying and could only focus on their lips. The shape of them, the way they moved, how soft they must have been, what they tasted like. Max noticed that I’d kinda spaced out and said my name. Called me Beth. I knew I had to then, just had to. Leaning in close I asked if I could kiss them. Max’s lips were very very soft. (Veronica snuggled into Betty and made a happy noise.)

We may have kept meeting and we may have kept kissing and I may have met Max’s partners who I may have also kissed. We kept hanging out together and we kept kissing and Max introduced me to other people, who I may have kept kissing. I was just, I was so adventurous Ronnie, I wanted to do everything. (Betty started stroking Veronica’s hair and got some appreciative noises in response.)

We first had sex a week after we met. It was one of those things where you know it’s gonna happen but you don’t say it’s gonna happen in case saying it’s gonna happen stops it happening. It was soft and slow and sweet. After I was tired and a good kind of achey and I fell asleep in Max’s arms. In the morning Kara, one on Max’s partners made me coffee and sat and giggled with me about it. We may have also kissed.

There were other times, lots and lots of other times. Some of them sweet and soft. Some of them really, really not. Sometimes it was silly and jokey and full of leg cramp. Sometimes it was all intense and now now now. Sometimes it was lazy and relaxed. And it turns out I really like being slapped. (Veronica made a choking sound.)

The intense is good, the intense is really, really good but so is the soft and sweet. It was so almost perfect, my first time. And I don’t regret it, not one second of it, but it was just missing one little thing that would have tipped it over the edge.”


	16. Betty Than Chocolate

The Saturday night after a story of a Summer away.

 

“And what was that?” Veronica asked, deciding that she was allowed to talk again.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Betty said, causing Veronica to shift her position to look Betty in the eyes. “It doesn’t! Maybe Beth would have told you but you’ll just have to make do with Betty.”

 

Veronica did not look like someone who would accept that response. In fact she looked like someone who was about to pounce. That’s because she was someone who was about to pounce. Veronica pounced on Betty, pushing her onto her back and pinning her shoulders. Given how much stronger Betty was, this only ever worked because she let it.

 

“Darling,” Veronica said, “one does not make do with perfection, and you are already perfection.”

 

Betty lifted a hand and cupped Veronica’s face with it. She could feel a sting in her eyes that told her she was near tears. Veronica may have to have harsh words with herself again.

 

“you,” Betty whispered, feeling for that little bit of Beth inside her, “you would have made it perfect.”

 

Veronica gasped and blinked like she was trying not to cry. It looked like Betty might have to have harsh words with herself later too.

 

“I really want to kiss you” Betty whispered, then smiled her goddess of mischief smile and decided to do something special, just for Veronica and all the angels, “fuck, ronnie, I really, really want to kiss you”

 

Veronica smiled a blissful smile as she blinked a tear out of her eye and watched the wet trail if left down Betty’s cheek. 

She leaned down close and just before kissing her best friend, her forever girl, she said,

“now now now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that done.  
> Thanks for making it to the end, hope you enjoyed yourself.  
> (Betty Than Chocolate is a deliberate reference to the 1999 queer film if you were wondering.)  
> Comments are always appreciated. as is criticism because if I don't know what I did wrong, how can I fix it?  
> (And yes, I did decide on a chapter naming convention just because I wanted to use 'A Beth Of Fresh Air')


End file.
